Sexy Coffee Girl
by DressagePunk
Summary: Bella's master's degree isn't getting her anywhere in life, only a job at a small coffee shop. The only bright part of her day is when Dr. Edward Cullen arrives and orders drinks. What happens when Bella gets hired at the same hospital? EXB


The key slid into the lock and turned the click signaling. The large black menu swung out printed with hundreds of coffee variations. I caught the door before it had time to hit me. It was a small victory but you know after having been knocked with the door on more than one occasion; I was satisfied.

I stepped into the small stand alone coffee shop and flicked all the lights on. It illuminated a bit of the still dark street. 4:50. The clock above the cash register glowed. It still physically pained me that I'd spent six years in college to get my masters and the only job that I could find was at a coffee shop.

Social Media was supposed to be the next big thing company's looked for. Fat chance. Unless you want to work for peanuts, or for some teenage fashion company, good luck with social media getting you anywhere.

I started regular and decaf coffee, and wiped all the hand prints off the glass windows. The bottles were all facing label front with nozzles to the right. I should probably be worried about OCD but with Renee as a parent; I don't think it's a large threat.

5:05; a mini van with a soccer mom pulled up. Simple espresso latte, no foam. I handed her the cup and as the van drove off saw the hockey stickers littering the back hatch. Oh, hockey mom, not a soccer mom.

I glanced at the clock, 5:07, I could never understand how sleeping and my favorite books went so quickly, but the 25 minutes from 4:50 to 5:15 took forever. The digital numbers still glowed the blackness still enveloping the outside. Maybe it was better there wasn't a second hand, I'd be come even more obsessed with the clock.

Ughh. I heard a car pull-up. Her name - Neon Lady. Probably mid 30's, tall and a little chunky. Every morning she was here, never at the exact same time but early. Neon Lady named so because ever morning in her black BMW, see wore black work out leggings, and a plain white v-neck tee-shirt. She never struck me as Neon either, until she turns the lights of the car on. Everyday highlighter bright sports bra underneath the shirt.

Today was blue, I pulled strawberry's out of the fridge and threw a bunch in the blender, some milk, some yogurt, sugar and turned it on. The seed's spun around and around and finally stopped. I poured the mixture into a large cup leaving over an inch of space at the top.

Neon lady threw a ten dollar bill at the counter and grabbed at jar of protein powder. She would throw mass amounts of this stuff in her smoothie and it really couldn't taste good. I made change in the register and put the change into the tip jar, residing on the counter.

5:11, four minutes, until he stopped. My eyes flashed from the wall to the street from the right. Waiting for any kind of flash of silver or dark grey. I placed the dirty blender in the sink and washed it. Taking extra special car to get around and under the blades.

5:13; I swear to god the clock tries to torture me. But why am I tortured? Because I long to see a face that is pleasant, nothing more but pleasant and generous. His gorgeous smile, his eyes, oh my lord his eyes. Not to mention unlike the guys that typically hit on me, he knows how to dress himself and make money.

I hid the tip jar behind the counter.

I knew about the money not because of some need of his to show it off but because of an old high school boyfriend, go figure.

Jacob, completely obsessed with cars, any make, any model, any year. I've seen the coffee guy drive two cars. A new shiny silver Volvo sedan, retails around 40,000; and an Aston Martin, in a dark phantom grey, that retails around 250,000.

5:14; my eyes grew more anxious as the clock got closer. He was always on time never late, never early. I used to have his drinks ready for right when he pulled up but that only meant he was gone that much sooner.

I twirled my hair between my fingers, just starring at the clock. I didn't want to seem weird waiting by the widow for him. I smiled as the four turned to a five in a split second.

I heard an engine lull outside the right window. I opened up the window and smiled at the man sitting, in the Aston Martin. Even I have to admit for someone who doesn't care about cars much, I love Aston's. It's like some ingrown James Bond fetish.

I smiled as he repeated his order to me. Everyday, same things, four drinks.

1. Large mango smoothie  
2. Large white chocolate mocha latte  
3. Large caramel hot chocolate  
4. Medium cup of straight espresso.

I started throwing ingredients into blenders and mixing syrups. I always wedged the window open when he came, mostly because every time I heard his voice I melted a little bit inside.

"How's the job search going?"

Awesome, let's talk about how poor Bella can't find a job to save her life in any field that her degree remotely applies too. "it's coming I have a couple of new leads."

It was partially true. A lady who lived down the streets wants me to nanny for a while. I sighed and handed him the smoothie and the latte. I went to the espresso machine and hit a bunch of buttons.

"So do you always get drinks for everyone?"

He looked at me and subtly pursed his lips.

"Not exactly." I ignored the weird reaction and kept working on his order. I grabbed the whip cream and shot it over the hot chocolate and handed it out the window. The espresso was still going, so I took his $20 bill and made change. I handed the change and the last drink out the window.

His eyes zoomed around the counter looking for the tip jar but coming up blank he smiled waved and drove off.

I grabbed the tip jar from beneath the counter and placed it outside the window. I felt horrible every time he tipped me. Like we had a relationship that was too personal for that. Oh God who am I kidding? A relationship, yeah right. I don't even think he knows my name.

The only reason I know his is from the credit card he pays with sometimes. Edward Masen M.D.

The rest of the morning drug on and finally at two the afternoon girl showed up. Her loud make-up and crazy hair wasn't exactly company standard but it wasn't my place to interject.

The walk back to my car wasn't far. The beeper clicked and I open the door of my Camry. It was older a 2002. But it ran and was safe. One of Charlie's only concerns' safety.

Bella moving to Chicago; will she be safe. I still have about sixty bottle of mace in my front hall closet. I settled into the broken in leather and drove home.

The quaint apartment was more into the city, it was a nice building, one of the best curtsey of Phil. High School Graduation present, the Camry. College Graduation present, an apartment.

As I entered I waved to the elderly doorman and walked to the elevator. Level 15. Apartment 32.

The lock clicked and I walked in. Hit the play button on the answering machine and walked out of the room.

"No New Messages" the cold voice said

I changed, and laid down on the couch. Soon enough I was asleep. Sleep had started to become harder. Everyday I was stressing about my job future. Did I really want to work at the coffee shop until I was an old lady?

The thought of aging still freaked me out. Wrinkles, spider veins, cellulite. Gross.

I heard the phone ring, and again, and again. I finally rolled off the couch and grabbed the phone.

"Hello" I tried to answer and not sound incredibly groggy.

"Is Bella Swan in?"

"This is she."

" This is Alice Hale, administration for Velma Memorial Hospital. The hospital was inquiring about your Masters in Social Media."

"What would the hospital like to know?" I couldn't for the life of me remember applying to the hospital. Why would a hospital need a social media major?

"Well First off, would you have time to come in for an interview?"

"Yes what time us best for you?"

"How does five o'clock today sound?" I glanced at the clock it said 4. I'd only been asleep for 90 minutes.

"That sounds good. I'll be there."

Good-byes were said and I jumped out of my sweats and hoped into the shower.

I'd interviewed almost everywhere in the city. Law firm, brokers, yet I'd never considered a hospital.

I don't think I'd dressed this nice since my birthday when Angela drug me out to go clubbing. I barrel curled my hair, used eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, lip gloss. Natural but still done up.

I pulled on a silky blue blouse and a black suit. I looked for shoes in my closet, and finally decided on a pair of black pumps. I silently prayed that I wouldn't fall in front of someone important.

I called the building valet to grab my car and got into the elevator. I reached the hospital quickly it wasn't a very long drive and parked near the main entrance.

The elderly lady at the main desk gave me a funny look but sent me up to Alice. I pulled a compact out of my purse and checked my make-up. I think I looked fine. But I shook off the funny look and waited for my floor.

Alice Hale was a pixie. No other way to describe her. Dark short hair spiked up, more in a bedhead way then a gothy punk way. She was welcoming. I sat in a large conference room, Alice sat directly across me.

I handed her my resume with references of every place I'd ever worked. She glanced at it quickly but pulled out her own file out and set it on top.

"Would you like coffee or water, Ms. Swan?"

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"Okay, then straight down to business. Where is your current place of employment?"

I groaned internally. "The coffee Shop on Midway Street"

"Hmmm" Alice hummed as she flipped through a bunch of paper now littered over the table. "So why did you leave the Social Media firm you worked for straight after college?"

My eyes must have spread with shock. She hadn't looked at my resume for more than ten seconds and now she was just looking at her papers. " They continually forgot to pay me, and they would send me to social media conferences expecting me to promote them, I finally quit when I couldn't find anything else to say that was beneficial to the company, I left."

She nodded. "Your high school GPA was a 3.9, your undergrad GPA was a 3.4, and your masters GPA was a 4.0. Is that correct?"

Again I was floored, how did she know this? "yes, that's correct. Once I got into something I really enjoyed it was exceptionally simple."

"So do you have any questions for me?" That's odd she only asked me like three questions. Oh well.

"What would my position in-tale?"

"You would be our VP of social media, in charge of minor advertising, some public relations, and trying to bring in new benefactors, for our new children's hospital extension."

That literally sounds like my dream job. It'd be more stressful than the coffee shop but then again it probably pays more than 12 an hour.

"I'm going to go talk to a couple of people but I'll be back in a few." She swept up her papers and my resume and gracefully left the room. I doodled on a piece of scrap paper in front of me. Who was she talking to?

After what felt like an eternity the heard the door open. I quickly hid the drawing I was working on. It had started as eyes but soon grown into a full face. A face I'd know anywhere. Mr. Edward Masen.

I couldn't help thinking that maybe this was the hospital he worked at, but then again there are like nine hospitals within a 15 mile radius.

"Well Ms. Swan on behave of Velma Memorial Hospital, I would like to offer you the position of VP of social media." I think I'm still asleep because this doesn't happen, like ever.

She kept talking but I was lost in my head until she mentioned my salary, "Your starting salary is $85,000 yearly."

"Whoa. Wait. This is a salaried position?"

"Yes." Awesome this is fantastic. I smiled and listened to more details. All at once my happiness feel, I wouldn't be able to see his face any more, I wouldn't be able to make his drinks or even see his smile.

Get over it Bella. I tried to talk myself up but it didn't help a ton. It really wasn't worth making mocha grappa for the rest of my life just to see some guy, who probably isn't even interested in me, smile.

Alice threw a stack if paper work at me, and I started filling out the tax papers and records. She walked out of the room silently. I was almost done with the millions of questions when Alice walked back in accompanied by a blonde man.

Alice reached for the stack with her left hand, my eyes were instantly attached to the ring on her finger. The diamond was huge, most likely over 10 carats. Multiple rectangular sapphires surrounded it, and on her small bony fingers it looked humongous. I snapped out of my own little world when she started to talk.

"Ms. Swan; this is our Head of Oncology, who is also head of the board, Mr. Carlisle Cullen."

My heart fell when she said his name. I knew it wasn't the same person but as my eyes flew over his blonde hair and blue eyes, not even close to the bronze and green I was used too. My heart dropped more as I understood that it wasn't the doctor of my dreams.

"Welcome, Ms. Swan"

"Please call me Bella."

"Well, Ms. Bella, You seem to be exactly what we were searching for. I look forward to meeting with you tomorrow."

Whoa Buddy. Guess I didn't even have time to say a good bye. I knew the owner of the shop wouldn't care if I just walked away. She loved me.

"Me too. The new children's wing sounds fantastic."

The small talk ensued and I finally left the hospital around seven. I found my car and drove back to my apartment. As I pulled up to the valet, I got put and walked over to the booth, no one was there so I waited and in just a couple of minutes a teenage boy jogged up.

"Bella Swan Apartment 1532"

"K honey. It'll be waitin' when you get back."

I rolled my eyes at his "honey" and walked to the glass doors. As I pushed into the lobby, a dark grey Aston Martin pulled up right behind my car.

"Dude, Mr. Masen, that really is the sickest car." the valet said

I walked to the elevator, slower than normal, maybe waiting for someone to catch up. I waited for the elevator to come down from the tenth floor and by then I could feel someone standing behind me.

The doors opened and I walked in, I spun as I was in and pressed the 15 button on the panel. An arm snaked in front of me and pressed the 30 button. I turned around to face the stranger I was pretty sure I already knew.

"Sexy Coffee Girl?" Edwards perfect smile I think grew a little then turned to shock as he realized he'd actually said sexy. It wasn't like I minded.

"Edward." I nodded.

"How did you know?"

"Your card." I giggled a little bit, probably still giddy from seeing him and well the job.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"oh, me too. Do you want to grab a drink?"

"Yeah that sounds nice. How's tomorrow?"

"Ohhhh." His face fell, and my slow brain finally understood. He had meant tonight.

"But tonight's actually better, I need to celebrate." My only other celebration option was eating Ben and Jerry's alone.

"Awesome, where were you thinking?"

God. The hottest guy I've ever seen just asked me for drinks and I don't even think I know a name of a single bar in town.

"Wherever's fine with me? I'm easy." Shit. I completely regretted those words. Should I say something else or just leave it? I'm not easy, I hope. Oh  
My god.. "Like non picky" my eyes glanced at him but he just smiled and nodded.

The door opened for my floor but I stayed in not needing an exact reason to leave his side. "How about we just go to my room, I have a fully stocked bar." Edwards voice rang through the elevator.

"That works." the second half of the elevator ride when quickly with a little small talk. As we stepped off, there was a small area no bigger than a mud room with a door. Edward slid a card key through the lock, the door gave way quickly and soon I was standing in the most beautiful penthouse I'd ever seen.

Panoramic view, a huge kitchen, a big screen (like movie theater big), I gasped when I saw the fully stocked bar, it was like a club. Every liquor ever was behind it. Edward threw his blazer and mine on a rack an loosened his tie and when he wasn't looking I popped two buttons down on my blouse.

He stepped behind the bar, "So, what would you like to drink?"

"a mojito, please."

Edward pulled rum, ice and mint leaves from the fridge and when mixing and shaking, while also popping the cap off a German beer. After less than a minute I had probably one of the best Mojito's in the world sitting in my hand.

Edward left his place behind the bar in favor of a place next to me. "We never have been properly introduced. I'm Edward." He leaned close to me, not that the stool were far apart but close enough to feel his breath on my neck.

"I'm Be..." I lost my voice as his lips connected with my collar bone, and made there way up my neck, by the time he reached my lips I was so ready I probably choked the poor guy with my tongue.

My drink was soon forgotten, all I could think about was him. How he knew right where to put his hands how he kept kissing me, how he kept pulling me closer and closer. How it felt like his body was mine, and mine was his. He stood and I followed not breaking even a centimeter between us. He picked me up. My legs wrapping around his waist, my hands lost in a huge mess of tangled bronze hair. He finally set me down on a soft bed.

I looked around the room. An entire wall was windows but given how hi up we were it wasn't like anyone could see. His tongue was now in my mouth, he was taking control. Throwing me further onto the bed and continuing to kiss me. I started undoing the buttons of his shirt. His shirt was off. Next his belt, then his pants. Simple cotton blue boxers were revealed. I threw his clothes on the floor as he momentarily pulled away from my lips.

"How fair is this? Me almost naked and you still fully clothed?"

"Well I guess you'll just have to fix that." I laughed. As he flipped me over top of his and yanked my blouse off in one swoop. My pants came off next, hitting the ground quicker than Edward's. I thanked the lord I'd worn matching underwear to the interview. My bra came off next.

Edwards hands grazed over my boobs. My nipples hardened after his cold touch. I brought myself closer, wanting his warmer to kept me warm. He pulled away for the second time and this time I was slightly annoyed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, totally."

His boxers slipped off and my thong hit the floor, or maybe it was the ceiling I can't really remember. Too lost in the moment, Oh dear lord he was big. Bigger than any guy I'd ever been with or even seen. Then I gasped it was all too much. I whimpered a little then kept moving.

It was fantastic, sweaty, gross, but lovely. I laid in his huge bed minutes later and glanced at the clock. 9:20. Holy Shit that has to be wrong. That means we were.. For like two hours. Holy shit I knew it was good but damn. Talk about self control. Well think about it Bella can you count how many orgasms you had on one hand? No. Then yeah that was fucking amazing.

My brain grew fuzzy quick and I dozed into a peaceful sleep, full of Edward, coffee, and Mojito's. Dreamland came and left.

My internal body alarm when off at 3:45. I rolled over to see the clock yeah, dead on. I rolled out of bed grabbing my bra, my blouse and my pants on the way. I slipped into the bathroom and yanked on my clothes crap I forgot my thong.

Should I stay? Was this a one night stand or something more? Definitely something more I've been in love with him for months. But has he been in love with you? No. He probably just thinks I'm a one night stand. I walked out of his room grabbed my shoes and blazer and walked out.

I fell right black asleep when I got to my apartment, I didn't need to be at the hospital until nine. My dreams weren't nearly as peaceful without Edward there but it was rest.

It felt like I had just closed my eyes, when my alarm started to blare. 7:15. I'd better get up and not be late for my first day.

I hoped in the shower and caught a glimpse of my few extra pounds sitting on my stomach. I shuttered as I thought of Edwards rippling abs. Oh hot damn, those abs. I shook the thought from my mind and continued to get ready.

Same natural make-up, I looked into my closet and found clothes. I found myself subconsciously picking up matching black underwear. Stepping into a pair of black dress trousers, I grabbed a taupe silky blouse with a large black corset like a band in the middle. I looked through a closet of shoes. Renee had become addicted to designer shoes but as soon as they go out of style I get them.

I settled on a pair of black under the ankle boots. Keys, a coke, and my clutch/wallet. And I headed out the door.

The elevator light slowly came down to my level. I held my breath as I wished that I wouldn't run into him, it would be like way too awkward. I got in the elevator, and when the doors opened I practically sprinted out of the elevator and to the valet. My car came quickly and I hoped in.

I walked into the hospital and walked back up to meet Alice. She showed me my new office, complete with a small conference table and a secretary.

She left me alone to get settled. All I did was riffle threw drawers and play with the colored erasers. I'd grabbed a large coffee at the shop before coming to work and I slowly sipped it. Alice returned twenty minutes later her arms fully bogged down with files, note pads, and a large diagram board.

"Come on Bella."

"Where are we going?"

"Board Meeting, going over funds for the new children's, introducing you of course, planning."

Her steps quickened and I stumbled trying to keep up. She lead me back to the room where my interview took place and I sat down in the same place across from Alice. She gathered her freshly set things and moved to the head of the table directly to the left. Soon after Carlisle came in followed by a lady with honey brown curls and the nicest smile I'd ever seen.

Carlisle took the other end of the table the lady sitting next to him. A blonde walked in and took the other side of Carlisle. I didn't think humans could be that beautiful. I mean she was like past model material. Long legs, blue eyes, her white coat hung on her shoulders revealing a short designer dress. A burly man was next he took the seat right next to the blonde. Another blonde walked in, he sat next to me so I couldn't get the best view without looking like a major creeper.

"Are we waiting again?" Alice rolled her eyes and Carlisle just nodded. I'm guessing the transfer was over the single remaining empty seat left across from me.

Everyone was silent flipping through papers and files; waiting for the last person to arrive, finally after what felt like a decade the door opened. I waited for the last person to come into view and when he did I almost fell on the floor.

There was no hiding, Alice and I were the only ones lacking a lab coat, and I was directly in his sight.

"Finally desired to show up bra?" the burly man said to Edward.

"Emmett; family or not; keep the language professional." Alice snapped but soon replaced the perpetual smile on her face. I finally took a glance up at Edward. He was starring, his left eyebrow lifted in suggestion.

I focused back on Alice who had opened up her board and was presenting. My peripherals caught sight of a paper wad rolling across the table.

Why did you leave?

I shrugged, then held up a one with my finger, he cocked his head in confusion but I continued. I placed my hands under my head, then stood quickly and sat back down. I really hope he got my one night stand message. His eyebrows furrowed and then started paying attention to the presentation.

She said just a few more things and all the sudden paused,

"Everyone this is Bella Swan our new VP of social media." the brown haired lady smiled and everyone was welcoming but Edward just raised an eyebrow and looked superciliously over at me.

"Bella this is, Dr. Jasper Hale, Dr. Esme Cullen, you've met Carlisle, Dr. Emmett Cullen, Dr. Rosalie Cullen, and Dr. Edward Cullen."

I smiled as she pointed. This was all one big family, Alice being the one cast off but not by much. Fantastic I was sitting in a room with the man I'd just had a one night stand with in front of his entire family. The feeling of blood rushing to my face making my blush obviously apparent. Yet the meeting continued even in my distress.

I learned of some of the major corporations I should look for donations from, and other pieces of my job. The talking went on for about an hour.

"Ok I think that's it." Alice dismissed the group. The blonde ran out of the room even faster than I could. She probably had a better reason though. I kept walking with my new pile of papers back to my office.

"Wait." I heard him call behind me.

"Wait, Bella." I turned around and waited. Edward did look fine, black dress pants and a purple dress shirt, and his hair was bed heady. When he caught up with me we continued walking to my office, well in that direction who knows where his is.

"Where'd you go?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"Look I get it. Months of flirting turned into a harmless one nights stand. It's okay, I get it. And I know that someone as successful and flat out gorgeous as you is married, engaged, or at least in a serious relationship."

Edward just started laughing. "You think I'm hitched."

"Yes." While I thought about how great last night was I couldn't help but accept him as married.

"Well I'm as free as a kite. I promise." Edward walked with me back to my office.

"Sure, Edward. I think I have work to do." He stood in my door frame for a minute then turned and walked away. I was just getting a file made on the computer they had at my desk, when Alice walked in with a laptop and more paper files.

"Here's the laptop you have to work from home. You can work from home three days a week or less, your preference. It's also set with all the preliminary presentations for lunches with potential benefactors. Speaking of which..."

She set another exploding file down on the desk in front of me.

"A list of all the potential private benefactors. People with personal fortunes enough to donate."

She finally set down a large purple binder with a flat piece of technology in it.

"that's for all intents and purposes your day planner, it's linked to everyone else's, and I've taken the liberty to make a few appointments for you."

Alice then fluttered out of the office and down the hall. I opened the purple binder thing and found an iPad. I found the calendar button and pressed.

I had a lunch with a few corporations tomorrow with Alice and Carlisle. Friday, I had a lunch with a private benefactor. Friday night I had a meeting? From 7-12? At night? That's gotta be wrong. I guess I'd ask Alice about it later.

AN: It's New So Please Review :) I Love Them:)


End file.
